Servant of Sanguine
by Tamriellic Writer
Summary: A young breton is given an ambitious and pleasurable task by Sanguine, the daedric prince of debauchery. To complete it, he must visit one woman from each race. M for sexuality
1. Chapter 1

Colovian Highlands

Cyrodiil

4E02

I blinked, the shock of what I had just heard settling over me. "What?" I responded. A slow rumbling wave of excitement began to build up inside my chest, this had to be too good to be true. Every man I knew would give anything to be in my shoes right now. I stared back up at the hulking marble figure that towered above me, carved with meticulous craftsmanship into the likeness of Sanguine, daedric prince of debauchery, as I waited for his response.

"You heard me, mortal. Do you not find this task exciting enough?" Sanguine's voice echoed around me, seemingly out of thin air, an edge of slyness highlighting every syllable.

"No, my lord. On the contrary, I'm surprised that you saw fit to give me such an ambitious task. It's quite...extraordinary." I shivered, the reality of my quest settling in...this was going to be fun. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well of course!" Sanguine boomed, sounding amused "You see, the last time I gave a mortal a quest, I didn't feel as if it was quite...tantalizing enough. I had the poor sod go to Leyawiin, to crash the countess's dinner party. I had given her a unique spell that she was to cast upon the party, a spell that caused everyone in the room to become naked. It was great fun watching the royal dinner party run around like idiots. Women attempting to cover their breasts, the men trying not to stare. But let's face it, men are men. Some of them just couldn't keep their eyes away or their members limp...if you know what I mean. And of course to top it off, my 'champion' had to run halfway across the country back to my shrine without a scrap of clothing to cover her...she was an attractive one, she was. Surprisingly firm breasts, if I do say so.

But as fun as it was, I was a bit disappointed by my lack of vision. I'm a daedric prince for crying out loud, I can do better. And I will do better. Don't misunderstand, I do quite enjoy flashy shows, but I wanted to create a new quest that was more meaningful and gave greater insight into the world of seduction. And that, my friend, is why I've given you this mighty task. Not only is it ambitious, but it should be quite enjoyable for you, shouldn't it?"

"Indeed my lord. Is there anything else I should know?" I asked. I was already eager to be off on my journey, my trousers were already starting to feel a bit more snug as I grew in anticipation.

"Not particularly. Just do what I told you to. I may add more to your tasks in the future, but for now just focus on your task, you're to sleep with one woman of each race. But there's more to it than just the sex. Pay attention to how they feel, how each race's method of lovemaking is different from the next, how the curves and contours of their bodies complement their race and their abilities. Pick up on the subtleties. Is a bosmer easier to embrace due to her small frame, or does the natural litheness of her stealth abilities cause her to elude you as she moves about your body? Does a khajiit's natural skills as an acrobat enable her to be flexible enough to enjoy positions that you wouldn't be able to with a nord? Will a redguard's natural warrior-like tendencies make her a bit more rough in bed than an altmer would be? How long can each race last before orgasm? Does this have anything to do with their endurance skills? Do any races use magicka during sex? Are there any sexual practices unique to a particular race?

"This is what I want you to focus on. Yes, your task is to sleep with one woman of every race, but the true focus isn't just a fun night in bed, the true focus is learning the nuances between women. Figuring out how to please different women in different ways. Your goal, my friend, is to become a scholar of sex."

"I'll do it gladly!" I said, grinning widely

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Very few men would groan at the thought of having sex with ten women. However, I do have two suggestions for you before you go." Sanguine said, the level of amusement in his voice rising.

"Yes?"

"If you get the chance, you should take your adventures to Morrowind. In particular, to the island of Vvardenfell. On the southern edge of the island lies a delightful Hlaalu town called Suran. There's a rather scrumptious tavern there that you might find both enjoyable and useful in your travels. The tavern is quite familiar with me and my ways, and most of it's residents are Sanguine worshippers themselves."

"I'll be sure to try and visit" I said with a smile, turning to leave.

"I'm not done, mortal!" I stopped and turned back to face Sanguine's shrine. "I'm leaving the majority of the decision making up to you, so this is merely a suggestion, but I would highly recommend you to go see Liana Vientia and have her as your Imperial partner."

"Why?"

"She has experience with me and my ways. I guess you could say that she's quite an adept worshipper of mine. Even went all the way to Leyawiin to crash a dinner party and streaked her way across the country just because I asked her to."

My jaw dropped open in astonishment. "You want me to sleep with your previous champion?"

Sanguine chuckled. "Well, you certainly don't _have_ to. It's just a suggestion. But may I remind you that she is quite beautiful, young, and had no problem with exposing herself to an entire city. She actually quite enjoyed it. Naughty, she is. You can find her in the Imperial City. She works as an apprentice clothier in the market district, which I find rather ironic. If you can't find her there, she also sometimes visits the waterfront or bathes on the inner shores of Lake Rumare."

"I'll have to give her a visit then" I replied with a wolfish grin.

"Good! Then you are ready, my friend. And take your offering with you, I have no need of it, and you may be able to find a better use of it in your travels."

I nodded, stepping forward and grabbing the bottle of cyrodiilic brandy I had placed as an offering on the marble slab earlier, and slipped it into my bag.

"Good luck." Sanguine offered.

"Thank you." I said turning and making to leave.

I made it halfway across the camp when I heard a voice behind me. "Lucky bastard!"

I turned to find Engorm, the bosmer priest of Sanguine's shrine smirking at me.

I laughed, "How so?"

He shook his head, smiling. "Ten women? That's just damn lucky if you ask me. I'm the priest, and all I get are these two!" he gestured across the camp to two women, the only other worshippers that lived at the shrine. One was a bosmer, the other a khajiit. They were both stark naked, the khajiit fondling the bosmer's breasts while the bosmer ran her fingers between her legs enjoying a slow but steadily paced masturbation. The bosmer moaned heavily as the khajiit abandoned the bosmer's breasts, and instead lowered her head to lie between the bosmer's legs, lapping up the juices she found there.

"I dunno," I said, slapping the priest on the shoulder "They look pretty fun to me. But you're right, I'm damn lucky." I turned and began to make my hurried way out of the camp. "Enjoy you're women, I'm off to enjoy mine!"

* * *

Author's note:

Keep in mind, I write this when I get horny, so the length of the chapters is all gonna depend on how long I can last before having to break down and go masturbate. Also, the plot isn't going to be the strongest thing ever, again, I write when I'm hard, so I'm gonna be more focused on the sexual side of the story more so than the plot.

If you have story ideas or feedback, feel free to leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

My trip to the Imperial City was more or less uneventful. There was the occasional wolf or imp that had to be fought, but for the most part, I had made good time. I did end up stopping twice while on the road to find a secluded area to masturbate. In my defense, I had been unable to think of anything but naked women since I left, and when you combine that with riding a galloping horse, and having your groin rubbed back and forth by a saddle...well, sometimes you need to relieve yourself of the tension.

Both times I made sure I was relatively secluded, but I can't imagine how ridiculous it would have looked had someone stumbled across me. A lone breton in his early 20s crouched behind a bush on the side of the road, his hand gently caressing his shaft...up and down, up and down...until finally, with a dull groan of pleasure, a jet of white arced through the air and landed on the grass with a soft plop, and then again, and again as each convulsion of immense pleasure wracked through him, his back arched, his teeth gritted. If that wasn't an odd enough sight, I can't imagine what someone would think if they saw me afterwards, wiping my groin against whatever bush I was hiding behind so as to insure that the sticky results of my self pleasure weren't still clinging to my shaft.

Admittedly, I probably should have stopped for a third time before arriving in the city as I was already growing hard again, but I hadn't had the opportunity since more and more people travelled the roads the closer I got to the capitol. I didn't want to risk being caught.

After I arrived in the city I headed straight for the market district and entered the only clothing store I could find, Divine Elegance. The proprietor was a nice woman, but fairly unattractive in her old age, which I found helped soften my loins a bit.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for a young woman by the name of Liana Vientia. I was told she works for you." I said politely.

"Then you heard correctly. She only works here in the mornings, the rest of the afternoon she has off. I'm not entirely sure, but you may be able to find her down at the waterfront, although why in the world she would want to spend time in that part of town is beyond me."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

* * *

I walked the waterfront for an hour with little success, the only imperials I saw were either men, or too old to be Liana. Eventually I decided I would have to ask around, but after another half hour of asking everyone I saw, I was still coming up with nothing and was beginning to get frustrated. Until I stumbled across a pretty bosmer woman with reddish hair and a slim frame.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find an imperial woman called Liana Vientia?" I asked.

The bosmer laughed a bit, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Yes, she is usually out in the lake this time of day...may I ask why?"

"Umm..business, actually" I responded, blushing a bit. Technically it was the truth.

The bosmer laughed. "Business with Sanguine?"

My jaw dropped "How did you know?"

"It's common knowledge that she's a worshipper, so if mysterious strapping young men come asking for her, I can only assume they're from Sanguine as well."

I didn't know how to respond, so I merely stood there.

"You'll like her, she's got a very nice body." The bosmer said matter-of-factly

I laughed. "How do you know?"

"Most everyone knows. She doesn't exactly keep it a secret, been arrested twice for public indecency."

"Really?

"Really."

"Well thank you, miss..." I stopped, realizing I never asked for her name.

"Methredhel." she said "My name's Methredhel."

"Well thank you very much Methredhel, I'll have to repay you someday."

"Oh, don't worry, you will. I'm sure I'll see you again, sooner than you think." She said smiling mischievously before turning and walking away. I couldn't help but stare at her tight buttocks wrapped up in her leather trousers as she left.

* * *

I made my way back to the main island, and walked the shores that sank into the calm waves of Lake Rumare, by which time the sun had begun to sink low in the sky, casting the world into beautiful hues of purple and orange. I was told she would be somewhere around here, enjoying the lake, but it was quite a while until I felt my feet collide with something soft. I looked down and was surprised to see a bundle of clothes neatly folded on the sand.

"Don't you go stealing those, I'm gonna need them later." a voice called out.

I turned to see a young woman, floating in the water a few dozen feet out. The water came up to her collarbone, obscuring her body, but what I could see was exquisitely beautiful. A narrow face with sharp slanting features, sculpted lips, almond shaped eyes colored a beautiful chocolate brown, and long flowing black hair. She began swimming towards the shore

I smiled, pulling the bottle of cyrodiilic brandy out of my bag. "I brought something for you!" I called.

Her eyes flew to the brandy, and then back to me "You're from Sanguine?" she asked

"You bet."

She had now approached the shore and stood up out of the water. I couldn't help but let a small groan slip out. Her body was perfect. Sanguine hadn't lied when he said her breasts were firm. They stood propped up on her chest, proud. Not too small, yet not too big. Her nipples were pointed and perky. Her stomach was flat and seductive with v-shaped lines running from her hips down to her groin. Her hips were wide and curvacious, her thighs thick, but not fat. Her skin, a warm tan. And to top it off, she was glistening in the evening sun as water trickled down her inviting frame.

Needless to say, I was hard again.

She turned to me, and smiled at my gaping mouth and dumbfounded expression.

"You like it then?" she said, more of a statement than a question.

"Of course!"

"Most men do, and I don't mind them looking. I'm a bit of an exhibitionist, I guess you could say. In fact, he's not here today, but most of the time there's a man who sits father up the shore, by the city walls and watches me bathe. We call him Shady Sam. I don't think he realizes that I know he's there, so sometimes I'll give him special shows, I'll sit on the sand and masturbate or something. Maybe do a bit of loud moaning too. Whatever I can do to toy with him." She smiled.

"Well, I can certainly see why Sanguine chose you as his champion." I said. I felt the tip of my head moisten with the smallest amounts of pre-cum.

"Oh, he told you that, did he?" She asked with a smirk.

"Sure did."

"Well, that was 2 years ago, but I'm glad to hear he still brags about it. But anyway, what task has he given you?" she asked, grabbing her skirt off the ground and pulling it on.

"To have sex with one woman of every race, and he suggested you as my imperial."

She laughed as she pulled on her shirt. "Lucky you. But I have to know what I'm getting first. So, tell me, how old are you?"

"Twenty one." I replied, slightly confused.

She paused, contemplative. "Alright. That's not too bad, I guess. I prefer my men to be around my age. You're a bit older, but not by too much."

"Do you mind if I ask you _your_ age?" I asked.

"I just turned 19." She said simply. "Now, if you want to do this, you'll have to let me see."

I stood there confused. "Sorry?"

"Take off your clothes, let me see. If I like it, I'll be your imperial."

I stood there dumbfounded for a bit before snapping to my senses. I quickly did off with my shirt and unbuckled my trousers, my hardened shaft springing out into the air in anticipation, throbbing slightly with each heartbeat. Liana stood there, silent, looking me over. One minute stretched into two, and then three. Her eyes roamed across every square inch of my body, lingering in certain areas, sometimes on my arms, other times on my faces, and yet other times on my hardened shaft which was now visibly bobbing up and down as blood surged through it. It was all I could do to keep my hands from coming to embrace my loins in a gentle caress, anything to ease the tension. The entire head was now wet with pre-cum. It was roughly an entire ten minutes later after pacing circles around me that Liana nodded, tossing me my trousers. "You'll do." she said. "But we're doing it my way."


	3. Chapter 3

Imperial City

Elven Garden's District

9:30pm

"You're insane!" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth as we traipsed slowly throughout the city streets. I shook, partially from the brisk chill of the night air, but mostly because my nerves were going haywire, the anxiety of what we were about to do sending adrenaline coursing through my chest and limbs.

"Well..." Liana started, smirking. "If you're having second thoughts, there are plenty of other imperial women in the city for you to pick from. It doesn't have to be with me. Is that what you want?" her tone was full of sarcasm as she joked at my expense.

My mind flooded with images of her nude form rising out of the lake, water cascading down her breasts, the soft skin between her legs glowing a subtle pink. The memory alone was enough to calm my nerves a bit. I shook my head. "No, I'll do it, I want it to be with you, I'm just a bit nervous is all. You have to admit, this is crazy!"

Liana laughed, a lough hearty laugh full of genuine amusement. "No, silly! This isn't crazy...this is fun!"

I nodded, still unsure. "So, where do you want to do this?" I asked tentatively.

We walked down a side street, occasionally passing a citizen or two as they made their way home for the night, or ventured out for a night at the tavern. We walked side by side, attempting to look like casual observers, when in fact we were keeping our eyes peeled, scouring every corner of the district for guards. Above us, the moons shone brightly, illuminating dark corners that would have otherwise been shrouded in shadows.

"Well, it doesn't look like there's any guards doing rounds through the streets themselves, so that's good." She said very matter-of-factly, as if this were nothing new to her, which, I had to remind myself, it probably wasn't. "If we're lucky they'll stick to all the main gates, and maybe the main roads. The real problem is the moonlight, there's a lot of it, so it'll probably be a bit difficult to hide. But then again, that adds a lot of thrill! Which makes it more fun!" she declared with a wide grin and an excited clap of her hands. I began to tremble again as my nerves kicked in once more.

"So!" she chirped "I'm thinking we'll make ourselves at home in one of these nice little side tunnels. They're dark, they're not too close to the roads, and all that's on the other side of them are gardens. What do you think?" She asked, turning to face me, nearly beaming.

I nodded jerkily, trying to appear calm. "If it sounds good to you, then it sounds good to me." I tried to smile.

Liana smiled coyly giving me a playful nudge. "Oh, loosen up, you. We'll be fine, it'll be fun, and it'll make for a good story later. And besides, here we are."

We stopped outside of a marble archway that stood between two houses and led to a small private garden with a tiny well. We paused in the entryway, cautiously peering over our shoulders, checking both ways to make sure no citizens or guards we're making their way down the lonely little street. To my relief, the street was vacant, devoid of any life.

"Alright, let's go!" I said eager to get started before my nerves gave out.

Liana giggled, dragging me by the arm underneath the archway and into the small tunnel. "Ok," she said, her voice tense with excitement, "keep guard while I get ready!"

I nodded, making my way back out to the street, peering around the stone corner, looking one way then the other. From behind me, I could hear telltale rustle of clothing and sharp quick breaths as Liana undressed. There was final _thwump_ of cloth being thrown to the ground and then she called back to me. "Alright, your turn, I'll trade you."

I turned around to see Liana grinning and completely naked. Her skin rose in goosebumps, whether in excitement or from the cool breeze that blew through the archway, I didn't know. Probably both. The moonlight that spilled through from the garden behind her outlined her body's immaculate curves, highlighting every ounce of seduction in a stunning silver-blue hue. It was simply, and quite literally breathtaking.

She smiled. "C'mon!" she joked, "stop gawking, and go get undressed, I'll keep guard and let you know if someone's coming." She ran past me, her firm breasts bouncing as she did, and stationed herself in the archway's opening, peering around the corner as I had, keeping an eye out for passersby.

I grinned, still a bit nervous, but now a true excitement was beginning to build up within me. Perhaps Liana was right. Perhaps the thrill of maybe getting caught was half the fun. Either way, I retreated further down the tunnel and fumbled about clumsily with my belt, finally undoing it and letting my trousers fall to the ground. My shaft emerged, the moonlight catching it and illuminating the single bead of pre-cum that sat perched on it's tip. In a single motion I had removed my shirt as well.

Damn. Here I was, in the middle of the Imperial City, stark naked, every inch of skin exposed to the chilly air, and a firm erection hanging out into the night. In every direction around me were dozens upon dozens of people, unaware that I stood only a few meters from them, naked, and getting ready to have sex with a beautiful naked woman right under their noses. What a rush!

But as I began to make my way to Liana, she turned, rushing my way, waving her arms frantically. "Shh!" she hissed. "Get back! Get back!" She pushed me back against the wall, and pressed a hand firmly against my mouth. We stayed that way for handful of seconds before I heard what she must have seen. A ton of chatter, probably coming from a large group of customers who were leaving an inn. I guessed there to be roughly twelve or so different voices. The voices grew louder and louder as they drew closer and closer. And then, in a brief, heart stopping, breath shattering moment, they came into view on the other side of the archway. They seemed to have been there for an eternity, lingering just in front of our hiding place, but in all reality, they disappeared from view just as quickly as they had appeared. Their voices faded slowly into the distance.

Liana waited a few moments longer before withdrawing her hand. She tentatively made her way back to the entrance of the archway, glancing one way, and then the other. She let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, we're safe"

I couldn't help but laugh. A group of 10-15 people had just come no more than 5 feet away form us without even noticing that a young naked couple was withing reaching distance. What a rush indeed. "That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"See!" Liana said, grinning. "I told you it was fun! You just didn't believe me. Just wait til we're actually having sex, it's way more fun then."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" I smirked

She slowly paced towards me, running her hands along my shoulders. "I dunno, you tell me..." and with that, she leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth, her lips engaging in a delicate dance with my own, her tongue slyly snaking it's way into my mouth.

I pulled her in closer to me, running my hands first through her hair, tracing her jawbone with a finger, then moving down her back, and finally to her waist. Likewise, her hands moved their way down my back, and she began to kiss her way from my mouth to my neck, sucking gently in the hollow of my collarbone. I responded by bringing my hands to her breasts, running my fingers across her surprisingly hard nipples. Damn, she truly had an amazing body, I let out a small moan of satisfaction.

"Careful now." she said between kisses, now working her way down my chest. "Might want to keep that moaning to yourself if you don't wanna wake the guards." She was now at my stomach.

"Well," I whispered slyly, "I may not have much of a choice if you keep moving that way."

She smiled as she took my shaft in her hands, running them softly back and forth over the firm but sensitive skin. "Well then," she ran a finger around in circles on my swollen head. "You'll just have to do your best to stay quiet, because there's no way I'm stopping now." And with that being said she took me wholly and entirely into her mouth.

I groaned "Unngh...damn, Liana." the warmth of her mouth was inviting, and her tongue danced circles around my shaft. I instinctively reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. I didn't pull, I by no means wanted to hurt her, but I simply needed something to brace myself with. For the next very long while she ran her mouth up and down my entire length, sometimes sucking, forcing all the blood to come rushing to the head, sometimes weaving intricate dances with her tongue around my shaft, and yet other times, flicking the tip of her tongue back and forth across the tip of my head, lapping up the occasional salty pre-cum that would leak out from time to time. The entire time, she kept a hand down between her legs, her fingers massaging the sensitive skin around her clitoris, the wet slapping sounds of her self-pleasure echoing about the small stone archway. Her muffled moans began to join mine as large beads of wetness started to drip from her swollen pink folds onto the stone below.

I closed my eyes, getting ready to let myself fall back in the the warm pleasurable arms of orgasm when she withdrew. I opened my eyes and looked down. A steady stream of both saliva and pre-cum dripped from my shaft which bulged at it's fullest capacity, think winding veins pulsing with each heartbeat. Below me, Liana's face appeared flushed, and everything from her wonderous pink folds to the inside of her thighs shone with wetness. She looked up at me.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, lay down."

I did as she told me, lying as comfortably as I could upon the stone walkway. She crawled over to me, grasped me, and slid me slowly, inch by inch, into her tight, warm, wet folds. It was warmer than her mouth, almost hot, the moist walls pressing in on me. I groaned again, honestly not caring if we were spotted. _Let them watch, _I thought.

Liana gave me a long deep kiss and then began gyrating her hips back and forth, up and down, riding me as she would a horse. The wet ridges within her luscious body rubbed themselves back and forth, back and forth along my length. Occasionally her warm walls would constrict, suddenly and briefly with a quick spasm, which was always accompanied by a moan from Liana. She was getting close.

I brought my hands up to her breasts once more, and then my face too, licking and kissing her nipples as she began to ride me faster and faster. Her breath now came in heavy gasps through gritted teeth, and the colliding of our bodies giving off a constant _smack, smack, smack,_ that echoed about the stone walls, growing louder and wetter. I groaned as I felt the muscles in my cock contract powerfully, just once, a sign that I was on the cusp of orgasm. I wondered who would cum first.

I began to thrust my hip forward into her as well. She reached out and gripped me on each shoulder, her nails digging into me as she rode me faster and faster, until she was going as fast as she could possibly go. I couldn't hold on much longer.

Then, with an ear-splitting scream of ecstasy, the walls of Liana's sweet, sweet pussy constricted, hard, squeezing my cock inside of her, and then again, and then again. Her scream faded out into a moaning wail as each wave of her orgasm gripped her. A small amount of juice poured forth as her pussy walls continued their contractions, and it was at that moment I couldn't hold back any longer.

I arched my back, digging my cock further into her as an immense pressure shot through my shaft, sending a bolt of hot pleasure spewing forth. And then another, and another, and another. We collapsed in a sweaty heap, the chilly breeze now welcomed as it cooled down our flustered bodies.

"Good Gods..." I panted

Liana smiled through her heavy breaths. "Told you it was fun...and damn you're big."

We lay for a while in each others arms, simply enjoying each other's bodies...until a clanking of steel-clad foot falls signaled the appearance of a very angry looking guard at the entrance of our archway.


End file.
